What If: Reversal of Fates 2: Green with Good
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Continuation of "What If: Reversal of Fates." Can Rita's Good Green Ranger finally put an end to Zordon's Evil Team of Power Rangers?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: As of right now, I don't own Power Rangers!

Last Time, Zordon and Alpha 5 choose Five teenagers to come Power Ranger and destroy the world, but Rita escaped Zordon's prison and sent Goldar, with some Putties, to protect the people of Angel Grove and the world. Although Goldar was beaten by the Power Rangers, they Megazord ran out of power and they retreated. Scorpina appaired that Rita's Palace with a Green and Gold box then went to be by Goldar's side. Now, three months later...

Billy and Alpha 5 finish installing a new battery pack into the Megazord, as the other Rangers return.

"I can't believe that bitch stopped us again." said Zack.

"We only got away with half the money." said Jason.

"Why can't we just steal the parts Billy needs?" asked Kimberly.

"If we did that then Rita would figure out what we're doing." answered Billy, entering the main chamber, "This way we can buy the parts when not in suit and hid our activities until it's to late for her to stop us."

"The Megazord is up and running my bitches." said Alpha 5, entering the main chamber.

"So, why the fucking hell did we have to rob another bank?" asked Trini.

"Because, I also started on a new Zord, that will be a hundred times more powerful when combined with the Megazord." said Billy, "Just think, Angel Grove turned to dust with one shot."

"I'm let to a karate tournament I'm suppose to win." said Jason, de-morphing, I won't pass up a chance to make the new kid cry.

The others de-morph and they all teleport to the Youth Center.

"Next up, we have the thirteen time champ, Jason Scott, going against the new comer, Thomas Oliver." said the Referee, as Jason and Tommy take their spots on the mats. "Start!"

Jason and Tommy come out strong, Jason scores the first point with a hard kick to Tommy's gut. Tommy returns and scores a point with a blow to Jason's shoulder. After three an a half minutes the score was tied at four points each, as the time was about to hit zero, Jason come in with a roundhouse kick, Tommy managed to grab Jason's foot and spinned him quickly in the air, causing Jason to face plant the mat, scoring a fifth point and winning the match.

"The Winner!" called out the Referee, holding Tommy's arm in the air.

"What?" called out Jason, as he got up, "I call that last move was illegal."

"Sorry, but it wasn't." said the Referee, "Ruling stands, Thomas Oliver is the winner, by one point."

Before the Referee can officially end the match, Jason runs off. Kimberly walks over to Tommy while the others try to find Jason.

"You were pretty good out there." said Kimberly, circling around him.

"Any idea what's wrong with Jason?" asked Tommy, "In the fight it seemed like he had no respect for anyone."

"Well, you are the first one to beat him in years." said Kimberly, "Now, what can I do to make you mine."

"What?" asked a nerves Tommy.

"Watching you fight turned me on." said Kimberly, as she kissed him, "Meet me here in two hours, and looks nice."

Tommy watched, stunned, as Kimberly walks off. On the Moon, Rita watch the fight, liking what she saw.

"Goldar! Scorpina!" Rita called out.

"Yes, Rita." said Scorpina, as she and a still recovering Goldar enter the room.

Goldar was a bit slower, due to still being on crouches.

"I want you to go down to Earth and ask young Thomas Oliver to join us in the fight against the Evil Power Rangers." said Rita.

"How can we ask a human to join us?" asked Goldar.

"How can we be sure that he isn't one of Zordon's Power Rangers?" asked Scorpina.

"I understand your fears, but I had been eying this teenager for the last month and a half." said Rita, "Every time the Power Rangers committed a crime he was in school or training."

"Alright." said Scorpina.

Scorpina and Goldar appear in the alleyway where Tommy cuts through to get home.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"We know that, Tommy." said Goldar, "Rita has asked to meet you."

"Rita?" asked Tommy, "Why me?"

"She has been watching you." said Scorpina, "And has decided that you're worthy of joining us in the fight against Evil."

"I can't." said Tommy, "My Dad is overseas right now, and my Mom needs me to help her with my little sister."

"If you won't come with use, then take this device." said Goldar, handing him a necklaces, that has a small white box hanging on it, "If you decide to change your mind just press the button and we'll come to get you."

"Alright." said Tommy, taking the necklaces

Goldar and Scorpina return to the moon and inform Rita about Tommy turning them down. Meanwhile, at Angel Grove High, Kimberly rejoins the other Rangers.

"What took you so long?" asked Jason.

"The slut was trying to get some from Tommy." said Trini.

"Hey!" yelled Kimberly, "Don't call me a slut."

"What else do you call the girl who slept with Bulk and Skull?" asked Zack.

"While you were missing, Zordon called and said that Angel Grove Federal Bank just got a new shipment of cash." said Billy, "We need One Hundred thousand to buy the next set of parts for the new zord."

"Let's go then." said Kimberly.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Mastodon!" called out Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" called out Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" called out Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" called out Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" called out Jason.

The Rangers teleport inside of Angel Grove Federal Bank, and demand all the cash, when Scorpina appears

"Give the money back." ordered Scorpina.

Zack uses his blaster to strike Scorpina. Scorpina calls for Putties to appear and protect the people.

"Zordon gave us more powerful weapons, let's use them."

"Power Ax!" called out Zack.

"Power Bow!" called out Kimberly!

"Power Lance!" called out Billy!

"Power Daggers!" called out Trini!

"Power Sword!" called out Jason, as the power weapons appaired

While the others deal with the Putties, Jason takes on Scorpina. As Jason starts to over power Scorpina, one of the guys in the bank grabs a bat and attacks Jason, with a good swing to the back, causing Jason to fall to the ground. The other Rangers escape with the money, leaving Jason behind.

"Red Ranger, it's over." said Scorpina, "The other Rangers ran off leaving you behind, surrender."

"I'll never give in to Good." said Jason, as he teleported away.

Scorpina goes to thank the guy who helped her, only to realize that it was Tommy.

"Glad I could help." said Tommy, standing next to his little sister, who was crying.

"It's alright now, those evil Power Rangers are gone." said Scorpina, kneeling down to her.

As people leave the bank, Tommy and his sister walk with Scorpina.

"If I had taken you up earlier on your offer, I could have done more." said Tommy.

"You still proved you had what it takes to be a hero." said Scorpina.

"Let me take my sister home and I'll call you." said Tommy.

"Alright." said Scorpina, as she vanished.

Back in the Chamber of Command, the Rangers start counting the money, as Jason returns.

"How dare you leave me behind!" yelled Jason.

"It's not like you can't handle yourself." said Kimberly.

"Well your boy toy did a number on my back." said Jason.

"Bad news guys, we got only eighty-nine thousand." said Billy.

"Rangers, I noticed that after you left, Tommy left the bank with Scorpina." said Zordon.

"Guess Kimberly will have to kill him." said Jason.

"Why me?" asked Kimberly.

"You can get close to him." said Trini.

"Fine, I have a date with him in about ten minutes, I'll kill him then." said Kimberly, as she teleported out.

Kimberly arrives at the Youth Center and is unable to find Tommy.

"Yo, Ernie, have you seen Tommy?" asked Kimberly.

"Not since he beat Jason." said Ernie.

"I told him two hours." said Kimberly, as she walked away.

In the alleyway Tommy first meet Scorpina and Gold, he now stands waiting for Scorpina to arrive.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Scorpina.

"It's alright." said Tommy, "I want to help."

Scorpina and Tommy vanished just before Kimberly walked by. On the moon, Tommy meets Rita on her balcony.

"Ah, young Thomas Oliver, so nice of you to join us." said Rita.

"How can I help you?" asked Tommy.

"We discovered a sixth power coin." said Rita, "I want you to use it and become the Good Green Ranger."

"Wait, you want me to become one of them?" asked Tommy in shock.

"With my magic, you will not turn evil." said Rita, "You will be in full control and with the power coin you'll be able to enter Zordon's Chamber of Command and be able to bring the Rangers to justice."

"Ok, I'll do whatever it takes to stop them." said Tommy.

Rita hands Tommy the Green Box, inside he finds the sixth power coin.

"Dragonzord!" called out Tommy.

Tommy stands in front of Rita and the others and removes his helmet.

"It is amazing." said Tommy, "I can't believe the Rangers use this power for evil."

A/N: Now that Tommy is the Good Green Ranger, can the Power Rangers be defeated? Reviews are Required.


	2. Part 2

Rita hands Tommy the Green Box, inside he finds the sixth power coin.

"Dragonzord!" called out Tommy.

Tommy stands in front of Rita and the others and removes his helmet.

"It is amazing." said Tommy, "I can't believe the Rangers use this power for evil."

"Zordon used his power to reprogram their brains." said Rita.

"Do we have any idea of who they are?" asked Tommy.

"Unfortunately we don't." said Scorpina.

Back on Earth, inside of the Chamber of Command, Billy hands each of the Rangers a list.

"Make sure to get each of the items on the list." said Billy, "I'm going to see how much scrap metal I can get from the junkyard."

The Rangers teleport to the city and split up to find the stuff on their list, while Billy teleports to Angel Grove Junkyard.

"Hey Billy, working on something new?" asked a guy in a green jumpsuit.

"Yeah." said Billy, "How's it going Damon?"

"Been good." said Damon, "What can I help up find?"

"As much scrap metal I can get." said Billy.

"The cars in back have a few hundred pounds on them, my boss won't care if they disappear on us." said Damon, "They were set to be crushed two weeks ago."

"Thanks." said Billy.

"You need a hand?" asked Damon.

"No, thanks, I got it." said Billy, as he walked towards the back.

Billy contacted Alpha 5 and had him teleport the stack of cars to the hidden zord bay, then sees a few more vehicles take could be fixed up, so had had Alpha 5 teleport them as well. Once done buying their stuff the other Rangers head to Billy's house to have Alpha 5 teleport the items to the zord bay.

"What are those?" asked Jason.

"Those are future zords." said Billy, as he starts to strip the metal off of the junk cars.

"So, were is this new zord?" asked Trini.

"That thing over there." said Billy pointing to his left.

"That's massive." said Trini.

"So, when do we trash Angel Grove?" asked Jason.

"The people are starting to believe we're just common crooks." said Zack.

"I'm sure if you went to destroy a block or two, Zordon would be alright with it." said Alpha 5, "Now get out of my circuits."

"About time." said Kimberly.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Mastodon!" called out Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" called out Kimberly.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" called out Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" called out Jason.

"Aren't you coming Billy?" asked Trini.

"I'll be there in a few, just have to finish with main control board." said Billy, handing Trini his power lances.

"Your loss." said Jason, as he and the others teleported to the city.

"Hey, losers!" yelled out Kimberly.

"We've taken your money, now it's time to take your lives." said Trini, as the people ran scared.

"That's right, run from us Motherfuckers!" said Zack.

The Rangers fire upon the people until Goldar and Scorpina showed up.

"So, Rita sent in the uglies." said Kimberly.

"Power Blaster." ordered Jason.

"Power Ax!" called out Zack.

"Power Bow!" called out Kimberly!

"Power Lance!" called out Trini, grabbing Billy's weapons, "Power Daggers!"

"Power Sword!" called out Jason, as he jumped into the air and combined his sword with the rest.

"Fire!" called out the Rangers, as the open fire on Goldar and Scorpina.

Back in the Chamber of Command, Rita's Green Ranger teleports in.

"Zordon, we have an intruder." said Alpha 5.

Green Ranger slips a disc into Alpha 5's back. Alpha 5 shuts down right away.

"So, Rita found the Sixth Coin." said Zordon.

"That right Zordon, I'm her Good Green Ranger." said Tommy.

"So, since you're a Power Ranger, why don't you join me?" asked Zordon.

"I'll never work for evil." said Tommy, as Zordon trapped him in a field of negative energy.

"The energy field that I trapped you in will turn you as the power coins did the others." said Zordon, "Blue Ranger take the Megazord into the city and destroy Goldar and Scorpina."

"As you wish." said Billy, from within the shadows, "Triceratops!"

The Megazord appears in the city as Billy reaches the others.

"Rita's got a Green Ranger." said Billy, "He wants Goldar and Scorpina destroyed today."

The Rangers retreat to the Megazord and summon the Power Sword. As they smash through buildings, Rita makes Goldar and Scorpina grow. Goldar and the Megazord clash swords while Scorpina tries to get pass the shield. On the Moon, Rita wonders where her Green Ranger is.

"Rita, Green Ranger is trapped by Zordon's Negative Energy field." said Finster, coming out of his workshop.

Rita pulls out a spell book, and opens it. She casts the first spell she sees. In the Chamber of Command, Green Ranger's power coin glows and he steps out of the negative energy field.

"Looks like I'll have to return later." said Green Ranger, as he teleported to the city.

Green Ranger signals Goldar and Scorpina to get the Megazord closer. Once close enough, Green Ranger jumps inside, and breaks on the door to the cockpit.

"You must be the Green Ranger." said Jason, while punching him.

Green Ranger returns blows, knocking the Rangers out of the Megazord. He then sits down in Jason's seat.

"Goldar, I've disabled the controls, you can take the Megazord to Rita." said Green Ranger, "I'm going to try to bring in the Rangers."

Tommy jumps out of the Megazord, as Goldar and Scorpina take it to the moon.

"Rangers, I cannot retrieve the Megazord." said Zordon, over the communicators.

"How can that be?" asked Trini, as the others fight Green Ranger.

"The only way would be to disconnect the control panel." said Zordon, "But you need the pass code to do that."

"How could Green Ranger know it?" asked Trini, "I think I know."

Trini pulls out her blaster and fires at Billy.

"What the fuck?" questioned Billy.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kimberly, walking up behind Trini.

"How did Green Ranger get the pass code to disconnect the control panel to the Megazord?" asked Trini.

While Jason and Tommy continue to fight, the others gather around Billy.

A/N: Can Tommy beat Jason? Is Billy really good? Review to learn the truth! 


	3. Part 3

Trini pulls out her blaster and fires at Billy.

"What the fuck?" questioned Billy.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kimberly, walking up behind Trini.

"How did Green Ranger get the pass code to disconnect the control panel to the Megazord?" asked Trini.

While Jason and Tommy continue to fight, the others gather around Billy.

"What's going on guys?" asked Billy, trying to back away.

"How did Green Ranger know the code to disable the Megazord?" asked Trini.

"It wasn't me." said Billy

"Lately you've been passing up every chance to terrorize the people of this pathetic city." said Kimberly.

"I was working on the Megazord." said Billy.

"Let's finish him." said Zack, ready to fire.

"How do you know it wasn't Trini?" asked Billy, "She helped a lot."

"How dare you try to turn this on me?" questioned Trini.

"She was so fast to turn on Billy." said Kimberly.

"That is true." said Zack, "But did Zordon trust her with the code?"

"I gave it to her." said Billy.

"Can't you see that he's lying?" asked Trini.

Kimberly and Zack fire on Trini, as Billy vanished. Jason is knocked down by Tommy's kick to the gut. As Trini gets up she notices that Billy is gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Trini.

"That bastered." said Zack.

"We have to retreat." said Jason.

The Rangers teleport back to the Chamber of Command, and de-morph. They see Alpha 5 helping Billy with his injury.

"Alpha, back away from Billy." said Trini.

"Why?" asked Alpha 5.

"We believe he's working with Green Ranger." said Trini.

"What makes you believe that?" asked Alpha 5

"That new Zord that he's working on has the Green Ranger's power coin symbol on it." said Jason.

As the Rangers interrogate Billy, Green Ranger reenters the Chamber of Command.

"Intruder!" yelled Alpha 5.

"So, you guys are the Power Rangers!" said Tommy.

"Fucking hell." said Jason.

"Who are you?" asked Kimberly.

"Why would I tell you?" asked Tommy, as Jason attacked him.

Jason kicks Tommy into the control panel. Kimberly and Trini grab a pipe and assault Tommy. Zack keeps an eye on Billy. Alpha 5 runs off to the zord bay. Jason and Trini smash Tommy through a side panel, and Kimberly smashes his helmet with the pipe.

"Tommy?" said a stunned Kimberly, "I thought we had something special."

"We never had anything." said Tommy.

Kimberly slams the pipe across Tommy's head. Tommy manages to get to his feet, and pulls out his dagger, and charges at the Rangers. Jason pushes Tommy into another panel. Tommy's dagger smashed through the panel, shorting it out.

"Rangers stop." said Zordon, as his tube filled with static.

Zordon fades from his energy tube.

"Guys, Zordon is gone." said Zack, as Billy hits him in the back.

"Tommy, 4-8-9-2." said Billy, as he pulled out his morpher, "Triceratops!"

"Thanks!" said Tommy, running to the zord bay.

"Power Lance." said Billy, attacking the others.

"How could you betray us?" asked Jason.

"I'm not fully evil." said Billy, while striking Jason.

Billy fights the others until they are finally pushed outside.

"Now, you'll see the new Dragonzord at work." said Billy.

Dragonzord, with Tommy inside, walks through the platues until it reaches the Chamber of Command. Tommy flips a switch and missals load into the Dragonzord's fingers, after a few seconds they fire at the Chamber of Command, blasting it to rubble. Billy de-morph and the five evil power coin fall out of the morphers.

"Sorry about your powers." said Tommy, walking up to Billy.

"It's for the best." said Billy.

Goldar and Scorpina appear to help capture the other Rangers.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Zack.

"I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Jason.

"You can forget about getting with me!" yelled Kimberly.

"I was getting tried of this anyways." said Trini.

Goldar and Scorpina take the four Rangers to jail, while Tommy takes Billy to Rita. Later on that night as the sun starts to fall, three teenagers from Stone Cannon explore the remains of the Chamber of Command.

"What happened here?" asked Rocky.

"Looks like a bomb went off." said Aisha.

"Guys, I found something." said Adam.

Adam and Rocky pull Alpha 5 from the wreckage.

"Thank you, humans." said Alpha 5, "Now, you'll join me in taking over the world."

"What?" question the three teens, as they realized that they couldn't move.

Alpha 5 waves his hands in the air and black bracelets appeared on their wrist.

"This are you're Thunder Morphers." said Alpha 5.

A/N: That's the end of this one. Review lots for What If: Reversal of Fates 3. 


End file.
